1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the optical measurement field More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining chromatic and polarization dependent dispersion and other optical properties of an optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Chromatic dispersion of an optical communications system can significantly limit the information carrying capacity of an optical signal transmitted through the system. Particularly in an optical communications system that operates at a high bit rate, e. g., 40 Gbps or more, chromatic dispersion can result in pulse distortion and otherwise affect the quality of an optical signal transmitted through the system.
Polarization dependent dispersion, also referred to as polarization-mode dispersion or PMD, can also limit the information carrying capacity of an optical signal in an optical communications system by limiting the bit rates that are achievable in the system. PMD arises because the velocity of propagation of an optical signal through an optical communications system also depends on the polarization state of the optical signal, and the effects of polarization dependent dispersion also become increasingly significant as higher bit rates are achieved.
There is, accordingly, a need for a technique for accurately determining chromatic and polarization dependent dispersion, as well as other optical properties, of an optical device.
The invention provides a technique for accurately determining chromatic and polarization dependent dispersion and other optical properties of an optical device.